How Many Times
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: All the times Kurt and Kitty nearly kissed, and the time they finally did. I'm going to try and go through the whole series and catch every little moment I can!
1. Fuzzy Elf

Disclaimer: No.

**A/N: Life decided to come and kick my butt once again and I've been away from the computer for a while, my apologies. Add that to the fact that my email was down and my internet was sporadic, meant that I have left many of you hanging and possibly feeling ignored which I again apologize for. You should know who you are.**

**Anyway, I'm posting this at the first chance I've gotten, hopefully you read this message.**

**Poll is finally up (for some reason it hasn't been working until now, sorry again.)**

Chapter 1: Fuzzy Elf

She was worried for him, she would admit it. She was worried for the blue furry guy who had just that morning, scared her by popping up out of nowhere with a bowl of popcorn held in his tail.

And now she was worried about him. Sure, he'd woken up after everything had gone down and Rogue had disappeared, but she was still worried.

Which was exactly why she wasn't leaving his side as they entered the mansion.

His eyelids kept drooping, his tail hung limp and his steps were uneven and jerky, like he was trying to keep himself balanced.

Grabbing him earlier when he was falling had been reflex, but now the idea scared her a little bit.

They were the only ones in the hallway as they headed towards their rooms. Kurt grabbed onto the wall to keep from falling and Kitty made a split second decision.

"Come on Fuzzy. Let's get you to your room." She swung his arm over her shoulders and helped balance him better.

Kurt looked at her in sleepy confusion, before smiling slightly and leaning against her, looking quite relieved.

They made it to Kurt's room fairly quickly after and Kurt took his arm from around her shoulders when they reached the door.

"Thanks Keety." He gave her a careful smile.

She blushed a little, looking down, "No problem Kurt."

She looked up and their gazes locked, she found herself leaning forward as he did the same.

"Hey, lights out in an hour!" Logan's voice echoed down the hall and the two jumped apart.

Kurt looked away, but gave her a small grin, "Nacht Katzchen."

She smiled back before he closed the door.

"Night Fuzzy."

oOo

Read, review and show some love!


	2. Middleverse, the After Party

Chapter 2: Middleverse, the After Party

Disclaimer: Hey, I haven't been paid yet, I can't own the X Men!

After they'd gotten Kurt's spare inducer from the mansion the X Men drove to the house of one Duncan Matthews. Scott having let up in his worries about it being a bad idea.

Kurt leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. Evan was grinning like a mad man as they cruised toward the impressively large house, not as big as the mansion, but large enough to tell people that the family that lived there was well off.

"This is going to be so sweet! Man, I'm glad we found you in time to actually go to this thing." Evan elbowed Kurt who could only laugh.

"I'm just glad you guys didn't blast that thing like you were planning to."

Up in the front seat Jean and Kitty exchanged looks before smirking at Scott.

"Uh, yeah, about that." Scott seemed very embarrassed and Kurt decided to take mercy on their so called 'fearless' leader.

"Hey no vorries, man...just next time, have Kitty phase through it, ja?"

Kitty twisted in her seat to send Kurt a warm smile, glad for the show of confidence. After her big screw up on her very first mission to find Rogue, she was worried that Kurt would never trust her. Apparently, her fears were for naught.

Scott rolled his eyes behind his shades as Jean and Evan laughed before parking his car.

"Here we are." They piled out of the car but Scott grabbed Kurt's arm as the others went on ahead of them.

"Kurt, just..._please_ be careful."

Kurt looked up at his friend and smiled, "I vill be." He held up his left hand and put his right over his heart, "Crawler's honour."

Scott sighed, "Alright. Now c'mon, we still have to find a way to get Kitty in."

Kurt's grin widened, "I've already got a plan for that, mein Fruend."

They rejoined their group as they reached the door.

"Hey, no freshies." The jock 'guarding' the front door glared at Kitty who crossed her arms and glared back.

"No vorries, dude, she's vith me." Kurt wrapped his arm around Kitty's waist.

Evan hid his smirk ~_Way to take advantage of the situation Kurt! ~_ he silently commended his friend for being so bold.

Meanwhile Kitty was struggling to keep her blush at bay, Kurt's arm was very warm and very secure around her and for some reason she was close to giggling giddily.

The jock seemed to deflate before their eyes, apparently he _really _wanted to kick someone out, "Alright, go on in."

"Thanks." Jean smiled and they entered the house to be hit by a wall of music and teenage chatter.

"Okay, guys no locked rooms, stay in the main room or outside, be careful what you eat and drink and just don't do anything illegal." Scott quickly told them.

"Aye aye captain!" Evan mock saluted Scott before heading to the dance floor. No one had thought Evan danced, but then they noticed the amount of girls in the crowd. Case closed.

Kitty smiled and tugged Kurt over to a less crowded area, "Come on Fuzzy Elf, you're my boyfriend for the night, remember?"

Scott and Jean struggled not to laugh at the ecstatic and goofy grin that came onto Kurt's face at those words.

The two reached the balcony outside and Kitty gave her friend a smile, "Thanks for getting me in Kurt."

The hologram hidden mutant shrugged, "No trouble at all."

She blushed, though it was hidden by the dark, "Um, Kurt?"

He looked to her, "Ja Katzchen?"

She brushed her bangs behind her ear, "Would you like to dance?"

He smiled and took her hand, leading her back inside, "Of course."

They danced to a few quick songs, Kitty becoming more comfortable with each pulse of drums over the speakers. This was her element and it showed.

But Kurt surprised her yet again when he took her into his arms as a slower song started. Kitty felt her face heat up again but allowed herself to basically melt into his embrace.

Kurt wanted to kiss her in that moment as they swayed to the music, the gentle voice of a female singer crooning through the air. But he didn't, he wouldn't mess up what was turning out to be a cherished friendship.

So they just kept dancing, but Kurt did allow himself one thing. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her warmly. Both things Kitty took notice of and both sent her heart hammering.

oOo

A/N: I was going crazy, I just seriously needed to update something before I lost my mind!

(oh and happy day, I finally fixed the scene breaks in Tortured Shadows, yay! It makes sense again, woo!)

**Special note at the end of the next Blood Passion chapter, be sure to read it for info on the Tortured Shadows sequal!**

Read, review and show some love (or I may lose my mind! And that can't happen...not yet anyway)


End file.
